


Crimson Lightning

by binaryV2



Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crazy, Descent into Madness, Insanity, Obsession, Prison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binaryV2/pseuds/binaryV2
Summary: Most stories are about heroes, the triumph over good. Most stories tell the origin of a famous hero, exploring their happiness and what made them the good person they grow to become. Rarely do we see a story about someone cursed, and forced to take the path of a villain. Rarely do we see what destiny does to the unfortunate. {Villain OC origin set in the Boku No Hero Academia Universe}





	1. Anguish

**Author's Note:**

> An experimental fic I'm writing! Tells the story of an original character that I've developed for a long time. Nothing too major, and no direct encounters with the main cast are planned. You'll see a lot of nods and references too villains that inspired the creation of this muse. However, if you've decided to check out this fic- I recommend buckling up!

All men are not created equal.

This is the very principle the world revolves around, it is the principle that destiny uses too force others onto paths it has molded for them. Nothing that you do ever matters. No choice you ever make will impact the way your life will end up. Everything is planned by the hands of fate in advance, and everyone always ends up becoming what they were meant to be. This is what the young Katsumi Shou learned the hard way, as he sat in the back of a police car with handcuffs tightly binding his hands behind his back. Dried blood on his fists and the tips of his knuckles broken open. He had shaggy, dirty blonde hair and soft hazel eyes that starred off in the distance through the window of the police car. His dead eyes starred off at the night sky, the stars painted in the sky. His skin was pale with soft freckles scattered along his face that some used to consider to be cute.

Katsumi didn't like his features.

He thought they were ugly, he thought he was ugly. He thought he was ugly now, starring off and seeing just brief reflections of his face in tinted windows the car passed by. He saw the tiny splotches of blood on his face, from the incident. He turned to stare forward at the driver and only seeing a look of fear on his face at the mere eye contact they shared through the rear view mirror. Since there was obviously going to be no conversation, Katsumi took time to reflect on what had really gotten him in this position. He thought about how this world worked. He took time to really think. It was very plainly obvious to understand that he was never going to have a normal life, not since he learned of his quirk. His voice was coarse, rough, Katsu looking toward the officer driving and asking quietly, **"Could you please turn on the radio?"** to which he was harshly meant with a **"Not for you kid."** from the man in the passenger seat, presumably the driver's partner. That simple denial of the ability to listen to something that could calm his nerves put Katsumi a little on edge. The boy kept looking out the window and starred. It was cold outside, that much was easy to tell. When Katsu let out tiny breaths, they fogged against the window. He could see frost on the window. He could feel the low temperature hitting his skin, and he shivered quietly. It was going to be a long drive, and Katsumi had a lot to think about.

* * *

 **"What's your quirk, young man?"** The older lady asked the toddler who was sitting off in the corner of the room, twiddling his thumbs. He looked sheepish, shy, wanting to not say much. Longingly the child starred at the kids playing, and had to remind himself to stay away. **"I don't know..."** He says, embarrassed of his lack of knowledge. The young woman took a moment of hesitance, and identified his tone before smiling again and sitting next too him, **"How old are you? Have you asked your parents too take you to the doctors? You know they can tell you."** She advised, and the young child scooted away. He felt anxious of her presence. He was frightened, and felt uneasy. She took this as a sign to withdraw the more intense questions she seemed to be asking and instead substituted one that was more of an order then a question. _**"Why don't you go play with the other kids?"**_ she asked softly, and the young child starred off at the kids playing kickball, and his lip quivered as he continued to twiddle his thumbs. **"I-I don't want them to think I'm _quirkless_..."** He said, ashamed of his words. That sentence would forever burn itself into his mind, like a hot iron to flesh. It felt more like a branding then a structuring of words. 

**...**

Katsumi had wished he was quirkless. He wished it had been true, and he wished he'd never been born with a quirk. That same night he'd been interrogated by the classroom teacher, the same little boy woke up screaming. They rolled out of bed in a fiery panic and moved too scream for help, their body engulfed in a blur that sent pain rippling across his skin. He felt like he was on fire. His eyes let off a demonic crimson glow that lit up the darkness of his room. The young boy screams for help and finds that nobody answers. Blood pours out of his nostrils and dripping onto the floor. This caused the young child to panic even harder then he did before. Screaming and crying was all that could be heard. The young boy struggled both internally and externally. There was an attempt to get to the bathroom so he could vomit, but moving through the pain was almost impossible. The child continued to scream for their parent, but nobody came to answer his call.  At that time, Katsumi had never known where his father had vanished off too, and it wasn't until he was older that he'd fully realized. His father used to be a happy man, used to be someone that Katsumi could look up too if he'd been born earlier. However after he'd fallen in love with his mother it was apparent things would not be so good. The news of his wife's water breaking and admittance into the hospital came while her husband was away on a business trip. When he finally touched down in Japan, when he finally rushed through the doors to the hospital...

He found only the baby, and no mother. It was apparent at that moment, that a life with Katsumi's father was not what his mother wanted. This had sent Katsumi's father into a depression that not even the raising of his child could get him through. For the first few years, it seemed easy. It seemed like Katsumi was going to be raised right. It did not last long. As soon as Katsumi was old enough to walk to school by himself, he was practically raising himself as his father drowned his sorrows in several bottles of alcohol after an exhausting and abusing day of work for an agency his father didn't even like. It was just the only one that'd hire the deadbeat. And so, needing to be eighteen or older to really visit a doctor by yourself, the young Katsumi never quite found out what his quirk was until he realized his true potential when the time came. When he was older, he realized the freezing of his classmates was not some game, and the pain that came with it was not simply a headache or stomach cramps, it was Katsumi moving at speeds faster than his classmates. It hurt like hell, and all because of the fact his brain was simply  _processing_ faster then Katsumi could keep up with. The change in speed, reaction time, and mental processing came in spurts. They were random, uncontrolled. That created problems. One wrong word, one insult, one tease. It caused the young man to snap violently and hurt those without realizing he was hurting others. When his parent was called, there was no answer, there was no meetings. There was just Katsumi left alone to be scolded and never understanding why he was doing what he was doing. The boy was abandoned, forgotten, and demonized by his classmates. All that sadness and anger at himself eventually boiled up to a breaking point. A breaking point no one saw coming. One day, Katsumi snapped. He snapped and couldn't come out of it. He couldn't stop, and the target he selected was beaten to a pulp and then more. That's how he ended up in the back of that police vehicle. That's how he ended up covered in someone else's blood with split knuckles that hurt to think about. That's how he ended up even scarring the officers driving him somewhere. It was all because he couldn't handle what he was given, couldn't comprehend it. Without even realizing what he'd done, Katsumi Shou had opened up the door to destiny. He'd taken his first step into a world that was larger then even him...

* * *

The car finally stopped after two and a half hours of driving. Katsumi's eyes saw links that stretched toward the sky. As the officer from the passenger seat opened up his door, Shou saw more. Stepping into the gravel and listening to it crackle beneath him, Katsumi felt whips of winds bite at his skin. As if reacting to the pain, Katsumi shivered at the cold. His breath was visible before him and so was a tall woman. She had jet black hair and her skin seemed to be paler then his. She looked like a ghost, and she pushed her thick rimmed glasses up closer to her eyes as she starred down at him. Wearing a lab coat and a thick sweater, the woman's voice felt like a fire in his mind and he wanted to shut her out.  _He found himself forced to listen._ **"Whose this?"** She asked, seemingly uninterested in Katsumi. The officer sighed quietly and began informing the woman of what had happened.  **"Had a violent outburst, beat a poor kid to death and hasn't said a word for the whole drive. No parents answered the phone. Child protective services is checkin' the premises. Until the official trial, _he's all yours_."** The officer said as Katsumi's eyes scanned the area. Lifeless zombies marched through a courtyard too his left. On his right, guards at a "ready to lunge" position. Katsumi looked up at the woman, who was now smirking as if this was some kind of game. He looked toward the signs near the door, then back at her.

 **"Of course... We have plenty of room for him here."** She says almost menacingly. Katsumi doesn't visibly show it, but it's very obvious to tell he reeks with fear and is anxious to his core. His new life started at the end of that sentence...


	2. Isolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We're all islands shouting lies to each other across seas of misunderstanding.”  
> ― Rudyard Kipling, The Light That Failed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Potential Trigger Warnings: Blood, mentions of torture, mentions of self harm, depression, white room torture

There is nothing wrong with him. Right?

He'd been here for a whole year, and things had only gotten worse for him. The woman with jet black hair, cold eyes, and a heart of ice? She was Doctor Vee. She absolutely adored the study of quirks. Specifically how they could affect the patient. His quirk was "quite interesting" she said after each session of poking and prodding. He didn't understand it. He didn't understand anything. He didn't know why she had taken such an interest toward him either. Perhaps he was part of an abnormality she wanted to understand. Perhaps that was why she'd placed him so far away from everyone else, in a quiet cell that was tucked away from the world. In the year he'd been here, Katsumi had managed too memorize every  _boring_ detail of his detainment cell too. Three white padded walls surrounded him as he starred through one glass wall. This glass wall had holes it, and also accompanied the door to his cell as well. However there was something odd about the glass wall that he always seemed to notice. It was a two way mirror, meaning he always saw his  _ugly_ reflection. His burning red eyes, his all white uniform, each  ** _disgusting_** freckle and scar. 

Katsumi did not like it here.

No person his age did. It was quiet and left him feeling quite lonesome. The silence was so intimidating that often times Katsumi could hear his heartbeat in his ears. It was not gentle, not soft. When his heart beat, it was loud. Like a crackling boom of thunder that shook the very sky itself. He was pale, and almost always tired. The meals they served here were less then sufficient for the rate in which he needed. His quirk made him hungry a lot. Often times he would wonder if it was Vee ordering the lack of food. Sometimes it was just bread, and other times it was bread with a small bowl of soup. The white in the room driving him insane. He put his palms against his eyes and suddenly started screaming. He couldn't take it any more. The way the person in the reflection starred back at him. The way the white was all he could see. It was hell! He couldn't focus, couldn't sleep, barely ate. He jumped too his feet wile screaming and uncovered his eyes. There was the sobbing child in the mirror, stained eyes starring into his soul. He could see bandages on his arms, white as well, covering the only other bit of color there was in the room.  _The color **red**. _Red lightning started sparking around his body as he felt that familiar pain in his head again. He wanted to ram himself into the glass, or through it. Break it. He didn't want too look at himself anymore. ~~He didn't want to see the face of an ugly child that had driven his family away and had left him out casted.~~ As soon as he activated his quirk to attempt the ramming, a loud siren filled the room that made him stop. He covered his ears as sprinklers turned on and the room was flooded, Katsumi included. He fell forward, screaming. The moments that followed were nothing short of a blur.

* * *

"Katsumi?" A voice called out as he starred at another blank face. It was a therapist. The features of their face were just... old... grizzled. They did not capture Katsumi's interest much. "Why did you try to escape?" The voice asked him, clicking a pen, perhaps for the clipboard in front of them. He barely was able to hold the question in his mind very long. It was sort of a blur, a fleeting moment, Katsumi not able to hold it very long. He felt like throwing up... The feeling in his stomach equal to it being kicked in by a heavy boot. Finally, Katsumi was able to answer the question, only barely audibly "I... Didn't like my cellmate." This confused the therapist, who asked something immediately, "You _don't_ have a  _ **cellmate**_." The words echoed through his brain. It was like shouting into an empty cave, hearing your voice get thrown back at you. He didn't have a cellmate. The only person in the room. He spoke suddenly, "I want to go  _home_. I feel  ** _sick_**." The boy said, and he looked toward the therapist, who spoke no words. Their lips didn't move. He didn't move. The room was just... dark...

Yet he heard a voice. The voice was ominous, a pain in the back of his head. Like the claws of a cat scratching at a chalkboard. He could feel the voice  _tearing_ at the walls of his mind. He started screaming, trying to drown the voice out. The men who rushed in to grab him were being kicked away. Doctor Vee, he could see her eyes piercing his soul as the voice echoed through his mind. Like a war drum, the voice repeated over and over again. The Same thing, nothing different, all the same words, louder and louder each time. The therapist watched, but fled as soon as the weak Katsumi found the strength to kick the table toward him. Vee's eyes burned into his skull but the voice tore his soul apart. 

_**"That's because you are sick."** _

* * *

 

He found himself back in the white room, back turned from the two way mirror. Like a newborn baby wrapped in a warm blanket, Katsumi was wrapped tightly in a straight jacket. This was to stop him from tearing open his arm in attempt to see any other color then white. The pounding of the voice in his head caused him to rock himself back and forth while sitting on the floor. He could also hear a humming that made it hard to think, the humming accompanied by a burning fever like headache that caused Katsumi to squirm and sweat as he felt a pain in his eyes. No matter how hard he tried to blink or keep his eyes shut, the burning was so powerful it caused Katsumi Shou to growl in annoyance at the pain. When he opened his eyes, he saw it. He saw some type of demon, their hazel eyes that were once called "cute and filled with innocence" turned to a burning shade of blood red. He squirmed, seeing sparks of electricity crackle in his pupils as they changed color. He slammed his head against the foam floor of the padded room he was in as he let out groans and growls of pain. He could feel the electric energy washing over his eyes, even when he closed them. When he opened them again too look at the monster back at him, tears slipped out. He shivered as he watched the white of the monster's eyes turn to a coal black. The black accompanied the bloody red beautifully. It was almost poetic, as that exact moment that the demon completed it's transformation, something bizarre happened to Katsumi. He seemed to...forget...

He seemed to forget about everything. He seemed to forget  _who_ he was.  _Why_ he was there in that place, where the only color he saw was a white that drove him insane. He forgot all about Doctor Vee, his father, the constant reminders of him being the reason his Mother walked out. He forgot... about everything. In that moment, the pain seemed to subside just for a moment as Katsumi starred at the monster in the mirror one more time. This time the monster's lips moved, speaking too him. The voice in his head echoing, but not causing the same amount of pain as when he first heard it. This time when Katsumi heard the voice... he felt  ** _no pain_** _.._

**"You are sick... but you will _heal_." **


End file.
